magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance Turf
Alliance Turf is a gameplay mode for Alliances on the World Map. Basics To establish the Alliance Turf, the alliance must reach level 4. The alliance Leader or an Elder can establish their Alliance Turf by placing the Citadel in either the alliance Kingdom or in the Neutral Zone. You can't place the Citadel inside the Mystery Land or in other Kingdoms. # Alliances members inside their own Alliance Turf receive Academy production speed ups and higher mining yields, and they can take part in the construction of Alliance Buildings. # Members can send troops to guard and build Alliance Buildings. Members add to Build Points and get a reward for every 3 hours on guard. # You can extend the duration of build time to 8 hours with a Building Card. You can buy the Building Card from the Alliance Shop or the Alliance Black Market. # When a building's Build Pts reaches a certain requirement, the building will level up. After leveling up, any benefits the building confers within Alliance Turf boundaries will be strengthened. # The max level for function buildings is capped at the Citadel's current level. When the Citadel is downgraded, function buildings will lose some of their functionality. Citadel The Citadel is the main building in the Alliance Turf. When the Citadel reaches a certain level, it will unlock more alliance buildings with various functions, such as Alliance Tech, Black Market, Soul Exchange, etc. The process for constructing and upgrading these buildings is the same as for the Citadel, and more functionality will be unlocked as they are upgraded. The Citadel can open high-yield Alliance Mines once every 72 hours, lasting for 24 hours, during which time Alliance Mines will continuously spawn within Alliance Turf. Alliance Mines have a chance of producing Turf Fragments which a troop will get when the mine is emptied, as well as a corresponding reward. Turf Fragments Starting from the Citadel level 5, Turf Fragments are necessary for upgrading the Citadel. Alliance Mines on Alliance Turf have a chance of producing Turf Fragments. When a mine containing a Turf Fragment is emptied, the mining troop will get the fragment and it will be automatically donated to the Citadel. Players can also loot Turf Fragments from the Alliance Mines of other alliances. Additionally, when players attack another alliance's Citadel and cause it to lose Build Pts, there is a chance they will loot Turf Fragments. Turf Fragments cannot be looted when attacking an Alliance Citadel 2 levels lower of more than your own alliance's. Fortress When alliance level reaches level 4 and 6, Alliance Fortress will be unlocked which can be placed on the World Map for a certain amount of Citadel Build Points, thus extending an alliance's overall territory. Fortresses cannot be placed within Alliance Turf. Sending troops to guard Fortresses will increase Build Points for the Citadel, basically equivalent to a speed up for producing Citadel Build Points. Conflict When the Turf boundaries of two alliances are in conflict, all building levels within the Turf will drop one level. The more alliances that are in conflict, the more levels will be lost. The lowest level for an Alliance Building is Lv 1. # Alliance Turf will get 72 hours of protection when the Lv 1 Citadel is placed on the map. After a Lv 1 Citadel is placed for the first time, the 72-hr protection shield won’t be canceled if the alliance relocates. After an alliance actively relocates to an area where Turf boundaries conflict with another alliance, they will not get the 72-hr protection shield. (Protection will not be canceled if boundary conflict is passively incurred.) Alliances that get forcibly relocated will get a 72-hr protection shield when they reestablish their Turf. # There will be various cooldown times for reestablishing turf after an alliance gets forcibly relocated based on their all-time highest Citadel level: All-time high Citadel Lv 1 will have a 12-hour cooldown before being able to set up their Turf again. All-time high Citadel Lv 2 will have a 24-hour cooldown. All-time high Lv 3 will have a 48-hour cooldown. All-time high Lv 4-8 will have a 72-hour cooldown. # Other alliances can attack an Alliance Citadel or Fortress, and when all guard troops in the building have been defeated, the next attack will start deducting Build Pts. When Build Pts drop below a certain amount, the building's level will drop. When the level drops below Lv 1, the Citadel will be automatically relocated, and all buildings in the Turf will be taken back. After a cooldown period, the Citadel can be placed again. # Attackers can defeat the defenders of an alliance’s citadel a different number of times depending on the level of the Citadel being attacked. (Includes rally attacks) An attacking troop can defeat the defenders of a Lv 1 Citadel up to 2 times. An attacking troop can defeat the defenders of a Lv 2 Citadel up to 3 times. Alliance Tech The original Alliance Tech system is being moved to Alliance Turf. As building level rises, max tech level will also go up. # The initial level for each type of tech is Lv 0, and after upgrading it, alliances can enjoy huge tech buffs. # Alliance Leaders and Elders can select one type of tech to research. Tech level cannot exceed the building's level, but tech that is already under research or has already completed research will not be affected by building level. Research requires a certain amount of time, after which time that tech will go up one level. # The higher your Alliance Tech level is, the higher its attribute buff will be, but it will also require a longer research time. # Alliances can research two different types of tech at once. All alliance members can choose to speed up one of the techs being researched. Each speed up takes 20 minutes off its research time. # Speed ups cost a certain amount of resources, and members will get a corresponding amount of Alliance contribution points. # The effects of each Alliance Tech are as follows: ## Iron Spirit: When reinforcing allies, heroes get a physical attack and armor buff. ## Magic Aura: When reinforcing allies, heroes get a magic attack and magic resist buff. ## Tree of Life: When reinforcing allies, heroes get a health buff. ## High Octane: When reinforcing allies, troops get a marching speed buff. ## Steel Pickaxe: When garrisoning a Mega Mine, allies will get a higher resource yield. ## Master Builder: Increase Build Pts received when building on Alliance Turf. ## Elite Guard: Effective only for Citadel guard troops. Raise heroes' max HP.